


England's unfortunate bar session

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk England (Hetalia), Jealous America (Hetalia), Prussia is just too awesome not to be here, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: England gets drunk after going to the bar with Prussia. His feelings are revealed.





	England's unfortunate bar session

Arthur had been having a rough week and Francis teasing him certainly wasn't helping things. So when Gilbert offered to take him to the bar as Ludwig was busy with Feliciano. He had been more than happy to agree, however he wasn’t aware that Alfred and Matthew would be tagging along.

At first it was just him and Gilbert but after the 3rd glass Francis appeared. (He was there to enjoy the wine.)

“Hon hon hon it seems we meet again”

“Stay back you bloody frog!”

“Still as great at greetings as usual I see…”

Arthur just mumbled something unrecognisable to any language and Gilbert burst out laughing.

“Im the greatest pirate the world has! Don’t mock me!” Arthur glared at Gilbert.Gilbert just laughed even more.

“He thinks he’s ze most awesome one here now! Well not while ze awesome me is here!”

“I like that attitude….not afraid to stand up to me huh” Arthur slurred feeling slightly flirtatious. “Its so difficult to find something I like these days I miss that…” With that he leaned in and kissed him full on the lips with passion. At that exact moment Alfred walked in.

Alfred hadn’t always liked Arthur that much is true but recently he’d got used to the fact that he wouldn’t have a choice in who he had a crush on. At that moment he was overcome with jealousy and poured Arthur’s then 5th glass over his head.

Gilbert stood up “Alfred! No this isn’t what I wanted!”

“Look I don’t give a shit! You let him drink like that knowing how he gets! I knew he couldn’t like me back but I’d hoped that at least he’d notice my feelings!”

Arthur also stood up furious with Alfred. “What the hell do you think you’re doing! Pouring alcohol on me like that! Don’t you know who I am!”

“Yeah you’re a mess!” Alfred walked out knocking Matthew out of the way.

Gilbert laughed awkwardly “ze awesome me is still awesome even in these circumstances!”

Arthur groaned in disagreement and fell into Francis as he’d had too much to drink. “Stupid Alfred never notices anything…”

Matthew sighed “none of you ever notice me…”

“My, my looks like I should take ‘im home!” Gilbert just nodded too embarrassed to argue.

Francis smiled mischievously. Everything was falling apart for these people and soon Arthur could be his alone it was all going according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Whump fic and yeah I don't know if it's any good but here it is. I wanted a challenge.... This is part of a collection of stories that are Whumps from different fandom and stuff.


End file.
